dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Alentia Quests
Alentia Quests by Region Hellfire Divide *Normal Quests **Night Raid Master **Don't Take My Stuff **Too Many Obstacles On The Way Hellfire Valley Loar Ruins Barlam's Vigilance *Main Quests **Arrogant Legendary Dragon **Legacy of the Doom Dragon **Necessary Message *Normal Quests **Mysterious Core **Dangerous Spined Whispertongue Dragon **Before They Mature **Fierce Skulking Cobaltfang Dragon **Source of Unrest **Unforgettable Dish **Phordalog's Descendant Barlam's Lair (Dungeon) Svarth Barrens *Normal Quests **Tireless Enemy **Riot Makers **Elixirs That Desecrate The Dead **The Terrifying Mutation **Please Save My Field **Head to Remington Village Svarth Kingdom *Main Quests **A Familiar Situation **Farmland Devourers **Strange Dragons *Daily Quests **The Adventurer's Folk Remedy **Gathering Supplies **Sulfur Collector **The Missing Supplies **Zombie Townsfolk *Hidden Quests **Rusty Name Tag **Looking Forward To The Peaceful Day **The Story That Rests Here Remington Village *Hidden Quests **At A Corner of the Village Remington Lumber Company *Main Quests **When a Crisis Comes a-Knockin' **Save Sulad **Loitering Troubles **The Origin of the Doom Dragons (Alentia) *Normal Quests **Nightmare of Village Destruction **Emergency Reinforcements **Darn them! **Culprit of the Adversity **Son of the Necklace's Owner *Hidden Quests **Peace of the Village Unthor Mountains *Normal Quests **Improve the Altar **Strangely Irritable Dryads *Hidden Quests **Guardian of Peace Unthor Mountain Pass *Daily Quests **A Putrid Message **Handling Wounds **Signs of Corruption (Alentia) Den of Chaos *Main Quests **Den of Chaos **Kronos' Loyal Servants Unthor Valley *Normal Quests **Predators in Groups *Hidden Quests **Underwater Treasure **Power-chasing Hounds **The Best Choice **Take it back from the Giant Draconic Giant Outpost (Dungeon) *Hidden Quests **Nameless Skeleton (outside of dungeon) Thunder Point *Main Quests **The Smart Giant **Unpredictable Chaos *Normal Quests **Brush with Death **Regain the Military Map **Extra Work **Truncated Message **Fearful Battle Luna Forest *Normal Quests **Rescue the Wounded Soldiers **Kill the Lackeys **The Broken Equipment **Spirit Priest Terez **The Dignity of Death **The Power of Rest Waverider Village *Normal Quests **Abandoned Rookie **Send The Regards Luna Ruins Forest Song Pier *Normal Quests **Lend a Hand **Horrifying Illusion **The Lost Treasure **Sleeping Monster in the Ruins **Assigned Request Waverider Lake *Main Quests **Draconic Giant Detonation **Destroy the Giants' Puppets **Tidings of Victory *Normal Quests **Filthy Crystal Waverider Docks *Normal Quests **Gossiper **Took their Gunpowder **Deal with the Mob **Stolen Military Supplies **The Instigator **Stop the Commotion Bertolt City *Main Quests **Dragonsbane Factory **Stop the Sabotage **Mob Mentality **Stolen Blueprints **Tojmar Dusklight's Ally *Daily Quests **Fully Operational **Lakeside Predator **Protect the Food Supplies **The First Step of the Counterattack **Soothing the Spirit **True Compatriots Adonya Arsenal Cragspire Canyon Bloodpike Arch *Normal Quests **Blackclaw Guerrilla Scout *Hidden Quests **Dangerous Treasure Soaring Eagle Post *Main Quests **News on the Shax **Sneaky Blackclaw Troop **More News *Normal Quests **Cry of the Dead **Support Bloodstone Frontline **Kill the Corrupted Skyreaper Dragon **Retrieve The Kingly Sword **Incomplete Battle Automaton Blueprint **War Speeds Up Technology Advancement **Front Line Massacre **Stop Evil From Spreading **Chaotic Smoke *Daily Quests **Boost Morale **The Harasser from Behind **Front Line Resources **Mechanical Beasts **Remnants of Information **The Enemy's Weakness **The Battlefield Commander Bloodstone Mountains *Normal Quests **To Martha's Dear Late Husband Kalernine Kingdom *Normal Quests **Spy: Watch the Wolfmen Closely **Spy: The Real Target **The Best Lubricant Grease **Indispensable Metal **Hunt Beast Meat **Voices in the Air Duct **Rooftop Eavesdropping **Assassination Target **War Orphans **Lumbering Thornspike Dragon Egg Bloodstone Outpost *Main Quests **Danger on the Road *Normal Quests **Analyze The Demon Puppet **Shax's Special Potion **Intercept For Information **Crush The Invading Wolfmen **Warrior's Remains **Obtain The Detailed Night Raid Plan **Battle! The Fall of Luperion **Weapon Remake *Hidden Quests **Mourn for a Friend Through Battle Bloodstone Frontline Bloodstone Mountain Pass *Normal Quests **Glowing Treasure Chest **Recover Lost Power **Another Box **Search for the Key **The Last Treasure **Injured Scout Dragonheart Courtyard *Main Quests **The Battle of Dragonheart Temple Great Dragon Perch *Normal Quests **Doom Legion **Wardoom Legion **Plague Legion **Deceased Legion **Scavenger Legion **Enchanted Bone **Enchanted Scale **Enchanted Blood **Wipe Out The Devouring Dragon Army Captains! *Daily Quests **Cleaning the Grime **The Elimination of Death **Drawing Strength **The Destruction of Evil *Hidden Quests **Let Blood Rain Down **Console What The Ancestors Left Behind Dragonheart Cloister Dragonheart Temple (Dungeon) *Main Quests **The Secluded Guarding Colossal Dragon Dragonheart Terrace Blackclaw Point *Main Quests **Poking around Blackclaw Point **Pursue Rodrick Deyarka *Normal Quests **Brave Scout Hootwind Post *Normal Quests **Steal the Supplies **Obtain Patrol Routes **Secrets of the Steelsnarl Army **Send A Secret Message **The Exotic Taste 1 **The Exotic Taste 2 **Rusty Dust Armored Beast Outfit *Daily Quests **The Shadowy Plot **Tools of the Assassin **Safeguard the Strategic Route **Advanced Preparations **Soul Recovery Sizzling Stone Ruins Steelsnarl Outreach (Dungeon) *Main Quests **Legendary Dragon's Request Blackclaw Post *Normal Quests **Ravaging Beast Vemon **Violent Ravaging Beast **Special Energy Concoction **Creating Confusion **Steelsnarl Trained Ravager **Continue To Create Chaos **Kill Bloodboil the Pyromancer Bloodstone Stronghold *Main Quests **Rescue the Great Dragon Category:Quests Category:Normal Quests Category:Daily Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Hidden Quests Category:Alentia Quests Category:Alentia Main Quests Category:Alentia Normal Quests Category:Alentia Daily Quests Category:Alentia Hidden Quests